


"I've missed this."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [56]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Forest Sex, Reunion Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Lucy and Gray reunite after a long year apart.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	"I've missed this."

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to Leah and Cast who gave me the confidence to post this... the real mvps tbh
> 
> tumblr/insta/nsfw twitter - gaymirajane
> 
> anime twitter - kogetsuwu

They were travelling away from the Avatar battle, back to Fairy Tail and the life that they had known. Although it was strange, suddenly being together once more, what felt even weirder to Lucy was how  _ normal _ it all was, as though the last year had been some terrible dream. 

She spared a glance at Gray and cleared her throat. They had spoken only briefly but his supposed betrayal and the battle that followed had put any personal feelings on hold. Now Lucy had caught her breath, she lost it again whenever her eyes met Gray’s across the makeshift camp. It was too much, and not enough, and Lucy didn’t know what she needed but she needed  _ something _ . 

Staggering clumsily to her feet, Lucy caught the attention of the former Fairy Tail wizards. “Firewood. I’ll go and get some more firewood.” 

“I’ll help you carry it.” Gray offered smoothly, rising to his feet as nonchalantly as Lucy had ever seen him. It frustrated her, how calm he appeared when she could feel her pulse vibrating in every joint and muscle and hair of her body. 

Juvia pouted, standing next to Gray and hooking her arm through his. “Juvia will go, too!” 

Lucy’s heart sank. She couldn’t dispute Juvia’s company, couldn’t beg and plead with the other woman to stay put, without making herself seem obvious. Desperate. Which she  _ was _ , but her friends didn’t need to know that. Lucy forced a smile, but Erza grabbed Juvia’s wrist.

“Actually Juvia, I would appreciate your help building the shelter for tonight.” Erza was looking at Lucy, and it was clear that she knew - Erza always knew - and Lucy had never been more grateful for that eerie intuition. Juvia groaned of course, but not even she was brave enough to defy Erza. Her arm fell away from Gray, and Lucy nodded her silent thanks. 

Without another word he headed out to the forest, the crunch of twigs behind her the only indication that Gray had followed her. They didn’t speak, let the silence engulf them until the anticipation had Lucy’s breath coming too fast, skin feeling hot in ways she hadn’t experienced in over a year. Only Gray could cool her down now. 

Lucy walked until her feet were sore, further into the forest than necessary for firewood but she had to be careful; Natsu could hear for miles, and there would be no explaining this away. 

The sun was beginning to set and Lucy knew that she couldn’t delay any longer. She stopped, resting her hand on a wide tree trunk, chest heaving as she felt a presence behind her. And then a hand covered hers, gentle and tender and the catalyst that Lucy needed to swivel around and press her lips messily against Gray’s. He backed against the tree, hands cupping her face and Lucy had to wonder how skin so cold could make her feel so warm. 

There was no reason to draw it out, no time to make it romantic; Lucy pulled Gray’s shirt over his head and he hiked up her skirt, grabbing the back of her thighs and squeezing hard enough to make her gasp in sinful delight. 

“Jump.” Gray chewed the word onto her bottom lip, and Lucy shivered at how deep his voice had gotten. She had almost forgotten that, forgotten how good it sounded when broken fragments of her name tumbled from his kiss-swollen lips. 

She did as she was told, and Gray caught her, hoisting her up so that their crotches were pressed together. 

“What do you-”

“Inside.” Lucy interrupted, pressing kisses against his exposed neck, careful not to leave any telling marks. “I need you inside of me, Gray.” 

“Shit.” He hissed, and Lucy felt him, swollen with need, rutting needily against the side of her thigh. Gray had always been weak to her voice, especially in moments like this. Lucy had loved to tease him. She was glad that that hadn’t changed. 

“Fuck me hard, Gray. I want it so bad.” Her teeth dragged along his earlobe, tongue darting out to wet the skin behind his ear, a spot that had Gray’s grip on her legs tightening. 

Gray tore her underwear to the side, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, and then he was inside her. The initial burn was nothing compared to the sensation of being full; of being full with  _ Gray. _ He didn’t go slow, and she was grateful for that. Each thrust had her falling apart, noises falling from her mouth that Lucy didn’t know that she could even make. He brought at the best in Lucy… and the worst. He loved both sides of her though, and that was enough. 

“God, Gray.” There were no other words that Lucy could think of to describe the feelings inside, even with her extensive vocabulary. She just knew that it felt good and right and that she had  _ missed  _ it. Missed him. 

“I’ve missed this.” Gray muttered against her neck, and hearing him affirm how she already felt was almost too much for her. She craned her neck back and wiped tears from his lashes as hers finally overflowed. 

“I love you, Gray.”

His eyes widened, large and blue and beautiful. Lucy felt him swell inside her, felt his muscles go taunt as he gritted his teeth, thrusting harder than before. Her nails dug into his biceps, and Lucy allowed a moment to appreciate how strong he felt, how sexy it was that he could carry her weight with minimal effort. 

Lucy could feel the electricity pooling in her stomach, spreading to the tips of her toes and the crown of her head until she was shaking with the force of it. Her orgasm approached quickly and without warning, her hips bucking against Gray’s just to try and bring him that little bit closer. 

He came soon after, pulling out and coating the side of the tree. Lucy hated the empty feeling in her gut, hated how she wanted to go again, just to feel Gray close to her for a while longer. The year apart had created a void in Lucy’s heart, one that was only now beginning to be filled, but when Gray tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her sweetly on the lips, the sensation was so comfortingly familiar that Lucy wondered if the past year had even happened at all.


End file.
